bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons TD Battles/Strategies
__TOC__ Various Good Strategies Strategies requiring 50 *'1. Strategy 1: (Ninja, Tack Shooter, Boomerang, Optional) '''first get a ninja upgrade it 3/2 then surround it with tack shooters upgrade them 3/2.after get 4 boomerang monkeys upgrade 2 3/2 upgrade 2 2/3 then send ceramics and fast bloons until you win *But remember, fast bloon rushes are better than sending MOAB Class Bloons! ' 2. Strategy 2:' (Buccaneer, Boomerang, Optional, Optional) This strategy is for levels with water. Start with a buccaneer and upgrade it to fast firing and long range as soon as possible. Get a boomerang thrower and get the bionic arm before getting any upgrades on the other path (after upgrading to bionic arm, you can do the other path.) Than get the destroyer upgrade on your buccaneer, buy another one, and upgrade this one to cannon ship. See if your apponent has defense against CLODs. If they do, send as many as possible at them. If not, use RRODs. If you still don't win, I would get more bionic arm boomerangers, but if you have a different favorite tower, than use whatever you want. Strategies requiring 250 *'1. Camownage: (Mortar, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, Boomerang) Start off with a tack shooter in a corner, then get a boomerang ASAP. When you can, get a mortar and a factory. If the track is Cards, Temple, or Bloontonium Mine, aim the mortar at the spot where the two paths meet. If not, aim the mortar at where bloons spawned by your enemy come out. Upgrade the tack shooter to 3/2. Upgrade the boomer to 3/2. Upgrade the mortar to 2/3. Upgrade the factory to 2/2. Send out CLODs, CODs, RRODs, and MODs until your opponent dies. *'''2. Aqua Camownage: (Mortar, Buccaneer, Spike Factory, Boomerang) Same as Camownage, but for levels with water. Use Cannon Ships instead of Tack Shooters. Once the threat of Camo Leads is over, sell the cannon ships and get destroyers. Strategies requiring 500 *'1. March 8th 2013: (Boomerang, Bomb Tower(tier 4 unlocked), Village, Super Monkey)' ''Start with a boomer played bionic arm first, the the multi target and then glaive (placement is extremely inportant!!!), start sending in the highest grouped bloons until around middle of round 7 (450-700 income, but varies with map and opponent's strategy) if the placement is good, then you will never have to worry about bloons escaping. If you got income 550+, get another 2/3 boomer especially think they are prepping to rush you. if not, then get a 0/2 village(somewhere between round 10-12) this counters camo, then get a second or if you got money to burn a third. *'2. Sam Wang: (Spike Factory, Boomerang, Apprentice, Banana Farm)' Start with a spike factory near the end, then upgrade it to 1/0 ASAP. After that place two boomerang throwers at the front, one upgraded to 3/2 and the other 2/3, with the 3/2 set to strong and 2/3 set to first. Upgrade your spike factory to 2/2 and if you can purchase an apprentice or a farm. If you can't do both then ignore the following. Apprentice Upgrade it to 2/2 as fast as possible, and then get more if you can. Banana Farm Upgrade it to 3/0, or possibly 4/0 if you've unlocked it. Upgrade the second path ''last. Get another banana farm if you can. Simply hover your mouse over the bananas to collect it. Both Get the banana farm first. Upgrade it to 1/0, then get the apprentice. The apprentice should be upgraded to 2/2 before upgrading the banana farm again. *'3. Strategy 7: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Ninja, Optional) '''Get a boomerang thrower and upgrade it to 2/3. Then get a monkey apprentice and upgrade it to 2/2. Then keep sending regen whites. If your opponent doesn't lose, get a ninja monkey and upgrade it to 3/2. Then sell it and send in a rainbow regen rush. If your opponent survives that, next time, don't send the whites and just get a little income, sell the ninja AND the apprentice and send $7,000 (or $8,000 if your lucky) of rainbow regens. *'4. For players 500+ versing players 500-: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Optional, Optional) Get 2 Glaive Riccochets and place near the end. Around round 7 or 8, sell them and buy a 2/2 Monkey Apprentise. Then continuously send a White Regen rush up to round 10. At 10 buy another 2/2 Apprentise and when you can, stop sending white regens and send zebra regen. Then enemy should die in round 12. *'5. Strategy 9: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Bomb Tower, Optional) '''Get the Boomerang Thrower 1/3. Send in pink bloons (spaced) until you get 300 income change. If your opponent retaliates back, put a Monkey Apprentice 1/2. If your opponent didn't send bloons back at you, buy it anyway. Save your money until you get Lighting strike, then send blacks until you unlock White Bloons, then send whites. Get about 400 income. Try to save enough for a Summon Whirlwind. Ignore all bloons you can send and focus on getting 2 wizards with 3/2. (You will get 2 wizards by the time round 15 is around, thats the time your opponent might send ceramics, so beware.) Buy a Boomerang tower 1/3 just like the start of the match. Buy 2 M.O.A.B. towers, then you pretty much should stack on bionic boomers, whirlwind wizards, and M.O.A.B maulers. Send in zebras as regulars for round 21. Your goal is to get a lot of income. *'6. Assualt mode only: (Glue Gunner, Boomerang, Bomb Tower(tier 4 unlocked), Monkey Village) This strategy is not recommended if you don't want to play for a while. Start out with your boomerang thrower and sent in group reds. Get a bionic boomer with glaives before they sent in blacks (pinks if you must). Carry on building up your income till you get around 500. Buy a glue gunner and try to have it so it catches opponents bloons and still gets normal round ones. If your too late you'll need to get monkey village by round 12 first. Upgrade the monkey village so it has camo detection (makesure it covers the bionic boomer and try to cover the glue gunner). Get a 3/2 boomerang thrower then a 3/2 glue gunner. Makesure your glúé gunner has camo protection now. Build one 2/4 bomb tower before MOAB comes. Start building tonnes of bionic boomers and moab maulers. Once you feel you've got enough bomb towers then focus on bionic boomers. If you start to get really bored either camo regen ceramic rush your opponent or build up your income and sent in a ZOMG (if they have too good of defense then your best just repeatedly camo regen ceramic rushing them). If you can not defeat your opponent just focus on defenses and wait till either one of you die out. *'7. Magic Camownage: ' '(Apprentice, Buccaneer/Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, Boomerang) '''Like Camownage, but use Dragon's Breath instead of Mortars. *'8. OP Outback Village Farmers with Cannons: (Boomerang, Bomb Tower, Banana Farm, Monkey Village) 'Start with boomerang somewhere mid map and upgrade 3/0 before sending red or blue bloons. Keep sending bloons till you reach 270 money. Now add another boomerang near the first one and upgrade to 2/0. Start sending pink bloons until you reach 315 money. At this point, if your opponent isn't assaulting you with pink bloons (if they DO, save to upgrade 2nd boomer to 1/3 first) save money for your first banana farm and upgrade to 1/0. Now send black bloons till you're at 350 money. If your you're not being pressured by your opponent you can get your second banana farm 1/0...otherwise get bomb tower 2/0 near your boomers, then banana farm 1/0. Now save up for Monkey Village. Place village within range of your three towers (your two boomers and bomb). Upgrade your boomerangs to 3/2 and 2/3 respectively. Now start sending yellows your opponent's way till you reach 400 money. Upgrade your bomb tower to 3/0. Now if you timed this right, you should be right at the start of round 12. IMMEDIATELY sell both banana farms and upgrade your monkey village to 0/2 so your three towers can stop camo lead, or anything else they throw at you. Send the killing blow with your own camo-lead OR if they have good defence for this keep barraging with zebra bloons to build up your money to 500. By then you'll hit round 15 with about 2000 cash...finish them with a combo of 4 grouped zebras and immediately follow with 4 ceramic regen bloons. By using fast grouped bloons to *hide* your high defence regens, they will slip through even with a very strong defense. *'9. Dragon's Farm: (Apprentice, Dartling Gun, Banana Plantation, Optional) 'This is a strategy for maps with reasonable space for the plantations. This strategy is generally used defensively but with the abundance of money made you should be able to kill him if wanted. Start off with an apprentice near front lines so his line of fire can take out multiple bloons at once and upgrade him to 1/0 instantly. Upgrade him to 2/0 ASAP. Then if you're enemy doesn't seem to be rushing with bloons get a plantation, upgrade it to 1/0, and then get a dartling. If he does rush get a dartling first then get a plantation. From round 4 onwards you should be spamming with the pink bloons trying to increase income. Then black, then white. Only continue rushing with white bloons unless you're opponent can't defend a certain bloon past it and is dying. Get the plantation to 2/0 during this process and proceed to get another plantation and try to get it to the same level. Once you have your farm set up, continue rushing bloons and wait til you have enough to get a 2/3 apprentice. If you have trouble defending, upgrade to a 2/1 dartling before this. Stop rushing at a $400 income; the plantations will take care of the rest. Once you have a 2/3 apprentice simply save up for 2/3 dartling. If you're opponent can't stop them, just send a moab or camo ceramics and kill him. Else, continue getting 2/3 dartlings. If you get to round 25, get another plantation at 2/0. From this point on, you can either get a tempest (4/2) apprentice or continue getting more rocket (2/3) dartlings. I suggest the latter as it is far more effective on moabs. Playing the "Aggressor" - A Guide to Bloon-Spam What is the "Aggressor"? *The Aggressor is a player who aims to eliminate the opponent as soon as possible, and have them be crippled by sending as many bloons as possible in order to try and get more bloons to leak and increase profit. The Basics of playing the Aggressor *Starting out as the aggressor requires a tower which can take down compacted groups of bloons in a short amount of time, or a fast tower. A Boomerang Monkey of 3/2 or 2/3 is appropriate and both can be used for further effect. You may need to also use a x/2 Monkey Village in order for the boomerangs to detect Camo-Leads, which will be covered in a further section, or any tower which can penetrate leads ''and detect camo bloons to do the same job. As soon as bloons are available, begin sending them, this is an important part of being an aggressor. As you unlock more bloons, send those which increase more income, this will be vital in order to increase your income. Compounding your Income *Compounding Income is a cycle which makes the Aggressor effective. You may notice that as you send more bloons, there is an "Income-Change" which is listed alongside the Bloon-Details. Once you send a bloon, your income will change accordingly. By sending bloons, this allows you to be able to get more money from your income, and allows you to send bloons, which allows you to have even more of an income increase, and thus the cycle continues. By Round 20, because of the cycle your original income may have quadrupled. PRODs, CLODs, CODs and MODs: Your Best Friends and Worst Enemies *PRODs (Pink Rush of Doom): At the start of the game, abusing Pink Bloons can be devastating if your opponent has a good defense. *CLODs (Camo-Leads of Doom): Camo-Leads are particularly devastating bloons which are available for you to send later in the game. They are one of the hardest bloons to take down, and can be either a major threat to your enemy, or yourself if the enemy retaliates. If the enemy does begin sending the Camo-Leads, cover them with towers which can take down regular leads and can detect camos. Newer players are susceptible to falling victim to the Camo-Leads due to a lack of Camo-Detecting towers which can deal with leads, and may lose quickly depending on how many leads you send, as each group of separate leads you can send may deal 46 Damage, and each wave of grouped leads can deal up to 92 Damage to your opponent. *CODs (Ceramic of Doom): If that annoying opponent didn't die after the PROD and the CLOD, use this nasty weapon: a Camo Regen Ceramic! Two of these guys can kill your opponent, and they are really hard to pop. An alternative is the RROD (Rainbow Rush of Doom), which is basically sending lots of Regen Rainbows. (If your opponent has excellent camo detection, use RRODs: if your opponent has bad camo detection, use CODs.) *MODs (M.O.A.B. Of Doom): If all else fails, do this. First, apologize to your opponent and tell him/her "You left me no choice but to do this.", and then send out an M.O.A.B.. Defending yourself against the Aggressor: Don't be Intimidated: *If your opponent sends out a billion red or blue bloons, ignore the player. Also, if your opponent has the You're Next (skull) decal, keep in mind that it's the cheapest one, and the one most frequently seen. PRODs, CLODs, CODs and MODs: Defend Yourself *PRODs: These are very easy to defend against: I recommend fast towers. Be careful when choosing, as you only have four towers and each tower counts. I recommend Boomerang Throwers: Glaive Ricochet is one of the most useful upgrades for this game. *CLODs: These are harder to defend against. I recommend starting off with 1/3 Snipers, and when you unlock them, Cannon Ship Buccaneers and 2/2 Spike Factories are very effective. Also, Signal Flare Mortar Towers do a good job: place them at the start of the track so they can remove camo status as early as possible. Juggernauts are also effective. (On Hydro Dam, use 1/3 snipers instead of spike factories) *CODs: Signal Flares are even more useful here. Spike Factories are a bit less effective, but they still work. Juggernauts are also very good. If the track has water, 3/2 and 2/3 Bucaneers are very good. If not, any tower that attacks fast and can detect camos work. *MODs: Do whatever you'd do to defeat this in BTD5. Category:Strategies Category:Bloons TD Battles